


Late Night Thoughts

by interstellarbuttercream



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Slightly Shippy but Not Super Shippy, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbuttercream/pseuds/interstellarbuttercream
Summary: PBG quit soccer a few months back to cut out stressors in his life, but without soccer, Jeff finds himself spending much less time with his best friend. Jeff's insecurities keep him from falling asleep.
Relationships: Jeff Fabre/Austin Hargrave
Kudos: 10





	Late Night Thoughts

A dim red glow reflected in Jeff’s eyes. _2:37 a.m._ it read. _Shit, not again._

His body was tense, his breathing sharp as he turned over with the afterimage of the digits burned into his eyes. He pulled his blankets more snugly to his chest and squeezed his eyes tightly in the hopes his brain would take the hint.

Instead, a barrage of confused and tired thoughts continued circling in his mind like a tornado ripping through a trailer park, leaving destruction in its path.

Over six months had passed since he last kicked a ball around with PBG. They still hung out and chatted over texts, but an overwhelming feeling of emptiness plagued his weekly routine. He missed spending hours practicing each day with his best friend, the shared smiles, and most importantly, the wonderful sound of PBG’s laughter. A pang of sadness and anger surged through Jeff.

It’s not like PBG seemed to be taking advantage of his extra day of free time. If anything, he seemed to be even less productive than before he decided that soccer just took up too much extra time and mental energy. Their conversation played over and over each night in Jeff’s head, PBG’s excitement over “figuring out what he needed” twisting a knife into Jeff’s with every repetition.

There’s no reason PBG quitting the team should have been affecting him so much, but every little thought about PBG or games they played together or jokes they shared caused an awful chain reaction of thoughts to explode in his mind.

Jeff threw his blanket over his head and growled in frustration. How could PBG do this to him? How could he just throw away the years they had spent competing and practicing and laughing and enjoying each other’s company? How dare he be so god damned happy about it! How d—

He pulled the blanket off his head and tucked it back under his arms, bringing his legs closer to his chest.

How dare he have such terrible thoughts about his best friend, someone he cared so deeply about.

Jeff exhaled with a deep sigh, turning to grab his phone off his nightstand. Without bothering to glance at the time again, he opened his text messages and found PBG’s name.

_[ Jeff: yo dude i miss you, lets hang out tomorrow maybe??? ]_

He held his phone close to his chest, sooner expecting to fall asleep than receive an answer. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone vibrated sharply.

_[ PBG: Dude I miss you too! I’ve been playing so many games this week tbh, have hardly looked away from my comp. Would totally love to hang! =) ]_

_[ Jeff: sweet! :) come over around like 6 maybe??? i’ll get us pizzaaa lul ]_

_[ PBG: It’s a date! =D ]_

Warmth spread across Jeff’s face as he read PBG’s last message.

_[ Jeff: hecc yea ;p ]_

For the first time in weeks, the storm in Jeff’s mind slowed to a light breeze. He set his phone back on his nightstand and snuggled into his pillow, drifting to sleep with a soft smile curling on his lips.


End file.
